


the Victim

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dementia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Gets bad news about his and Louis' soldier son Andrew. Louis  doesn't Know. he thinks his son is still a baby<br/>(TRUST ME BABES IT'S GOOD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Victim

**Author's Note:**

> So basically It was my English CA thingy ( It goes towards my Final GSCE mark) and then i was like why don't i make it into a Larry one shot? 
> 
> Meh,
> 
> Kath

All was peaceful on Sugar Lane. You could hear the birds twittering away, the light gust of wind blowing against the oak trees. The tall white house stood with pride, as if it was one of those you would see if you bought a Home and Life magazine. Perfectly aligned flowers marched in rows ranging from blue to red. It was an amazing sight, letting you imagine that whoever was inside the house would be as ordered as their flowers. 

 

Over the last 5 years, Harry Styles and his husband Louis had lived a quiet life, retired now with their children grown up. Andrew Styles-Tomlinson was only 23, the baby of the family but he was in the most dangerous place he could ever be, in a war zone. Afghanistan to be exact. He was saving people’s lives that were in danger from the Taliban. He was in danger too – from the Taliban attacking his base or even of simply stepping on a mine, which could take his life in seconds. He was risking his life everyday on patrol.

Harry was drying up the last plate from breakfast. The doorbell rang. Harry knew what it was about. Whenever the doorbell went there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was always afraid there would be bad news about his children or his husband Louis. The walk to the door always seemed longer when answering the bell, the loud ticks from the grandfather clock in the hallway seemed to be pausing as if waiting for an answer before next beat sounded.

Harry opened the door. Standing in front of her were two officers from his son’s regiment. His worst fears were realised. The next hour was one that he had relived in his nightmares over the last 30 years, but for his husband Louis not for his baby Andrew. 

Louis was not there. Just as over the last 30 years he had not been there. When the girls were born the Falklands war had taken him away for the birth of the first, and later a tour in Northern Ireland had left him alone again. When baby Andrew arrived 6 years later the first Gulf War had taken him from him as well. He had known this could happen when he had married Louis. Army wives or Army Husband in their case knew that long absences were part of the deal. It was unfair it was happening again. 

The officers asked if there was someone he could call to be with him. Harry thought about her daughters, both now living on the other side of the world. Life as the husband of a career soldier who was chasing promotion had meant moving every few years and he had kept up few friendships.

The officers left, telling him there was support if he needed it – his husband had made many such visits during his career and he knew the form. After they left, the house became quiet again – no sounds except the wind and the faint sounds of the birds.

Harry did not weep. He tidied away the breakfast dishes, left the house and slowly walked to his car. His usual 20 minute drive to the centre seemed surreal – the normal sounds seemed muted and he felt as if he was still asleep and that if someone would but pinch her - the world would come back into order.

Harry felt as if he was watching himself walk down the long corridor at the end of which was the door to Louis’ room. he smiled sadly at the memory board outside the door – photos of Louis and the family from over the years – an aid both to keep what was left of Louis’ memory alive and to serve as a tool for him to find his way back to his room. He fondly stroked the picture of Louis and Andrew, both in regimental uniform, taken before the advance of his illness had forced Louis’ retirement.

Harry knocked and announced her arrival. Peter looked up in puzzlement. “Are you a new doctor?” he said

“No,” he answered, “I am just a friend who has come to spend a while with you, if you don’t mind”. 

Louis smiled, “That will be fine” he said “My Husband will be coming soon, he is bringing our baby Andrew to see me, he is only small but he will make a great soldier someday”. 

 

Harry nodded silently, as if in agreement, a small tear falling slowly down his face.


End file.
